LondonxEngland: Otanjubi Omedetou, Igirisusama!
by RussiaSealand412
Summary: Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-chama, and so are the characters, except for London, which is mine. The storyline is mine also.


**EnglandxLondon: Otanjubi Omedetou, Igirisu-sama!**

_Note: Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. This story was made by the help of Shiori Matsumaya for the idea, a href= __.net/u/1825176/Mizuki-chan44__Rinden-chama/a and my friends for the will to make me do something like this. More power to you,Tomodachi-chama!_

"Rondon, Where are you!?" England screamed behind those large wooden doors. I flinched and quickly hid what I was doing, and pretended I was reading a book. "I—Igirisu-sama…! I'm over here!" I responded rather shakily. The door in my room creaked open and from across the room, a guy with 6-eyebrows each and a messy blonde hair barged in in a rather neat and well-mannered way. "Geez, so this is where you went." He scolded me. "I was looking for you for hours, You know." "I—I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Igirisu-sama…" I apologized, once again bowing down. "Geez, drop it with the '–sama', will you?" He asked with a tone of irritation on his voice. This made me panic and so I bowed a lot of times. "I'm sorry…!!! I—Igiri—su!!!" I apologized once more. "Anyway, A very important guess is coming here today. When he comes, All you have to do is give him the call buzzer and serve him when he wants to, and you can take the whole time off, Rondon." He told me. His words made me smile. Finally, I can work on it! "Thank you so much, Igirisu—sa—" I hesitated and looked at his warning glance. "…san…" I concluded. He thought of my idea for awhile, but finally nodded and went out. I gave a sigh of relief as I fixed my ruffled butler costume and ran out to set the table and cook food.

"YO! _Minna no hero_, Amerika _dazo_!" a blonde guy with eyeglasses and fur coat barged in the living room. I was surprised by his entrance and almost dropped England's best silverware. "Oi, be careful over there, Rondon!" England scolded me. My heart felt heavy as my face dropped. "I—I'm sorry… Igirisu-san…" I stammered. He then walked a few inches towards me. "S—Sorry, I was just surprised." He apologized with a guilty look on his face. "It's okay, Igirisu-sama…" I quickly said. "I'm cool with you correcting me." I added, smiling. He smiled too, and nodded before turning to greet his visitor. I quickly turned my attention to setting the table. After I was done, I brought the call buzzer and ran to the living room to alert the two. "I'm sorry to disrupt your talk, but food is served to the table." I called their attention. England looked up and looked at me. "Mn. We'll be right there. Oi, Amerika, Let's go." He said, looking indifferently at his guest. "Ah—By the way…" I said, handing the call buzzer to America. "_Sore wa,_ CALL BUZZER _desu_. Please press that if you wish to command me anything." I explained. "Oh…" America said, and examined the call buzzer. I bowed and pointed the dining room using my extended arms. "Now, this way please." I instructed. Both of them walked into the dining room with excited expressions. "Finally!" America cheered. "I won't get to eat England's cooking!" "Shut up." England snapped in embarrassment. They both sat at the table and I served them dinner. Dinner is Sausages and mashed potato with gravy and cream tea. America stared at it as England started grabbing his knife and fork and started eating. "What's wrong, Amerika? Start eating." He commanded. "A…Aa…" America stuttered, grabbing a fork and trying out the dish. Later on, to my surprise, he made a gagging sound. "G—guh!!! What kind of food is this!??!?!?!? It's just like Igirisu's cooking!!! It's so--disgusting!" America wailed. His comment was a big stab to my heart, and I felt like there were tears welling into my eyes. England looked at me in panic and glared at America. Before he can even scold America though, I blinked back my tears and bowed as sign of both respect and apology. "I'm sorry, our honorable guest. Shall I replace it with what you are favored with?" I asked primly. "I want to eat Hamburger~!" America told me. I bowed once more and turned to England. "And—for you, Igirisu-sama?" I asked. I saw in his face that he wanted to correct me, but he hesitated and continued eating. "No, Nothing at all. I'm fine with this." He answered. "Understood. Amerika-sama, Your hamburgers shall be ordered right away…. _Sore dewa_… _Ittekimasu_…" I said slowly and made a run for the maid's headquarters. After phoning the nearest fast food chain for hamburgers and everything American, I ran towards my room, shut the door and cried hardly. I never thought that my dishes were that bad… England used to compliment them and tell me it was the best he had ever had… Was I an idiot for falling for it? I thought dimly as I opened the small kit from what I am making and pulled out an unfinished doll. I worked on it with pursed lips and sore eyes, eager to finish it. Hours later, I was able to finish and admire how well I was able to stitch everything up magnificently. I hid the doll back to the kit and was still holding the needle when I heard the door quickly slam. "RONDON!!!" England screamed, which made the needle prick me on the forefinger. "_Itta_…!!!" I reacted, watching as blood poured out of my finger, gently trickling down on the floor. "Ah—Rondon—Are you alright!?" England asked, running towards me. "_D—Daijoobu desu_… Please don't worry about me…" I told him, hiding my finger. He then examined my hidden arm and made a grab for it. I tried pulling it back but his grip was very tight. "I—Igirisu-san…!" I groaned in pain. He silently examined my finger and grabbed something from his pocket, which was later on discovered as bandages. He sucked my forefinger lightly and put on the bandages. I stared as he did this, but not at the wound. I stared at him hardly, blushing. "Did that hurt?" He asked me finally, which made me slightly flinch. "N—No… _Arigato_, Igirisu-san…" I stuttered. He smiled and silently murmured, "Glad I could be of help." "A—Anyway, what about Amerika-kun?" I asked. "Ah, he left already. After I forced him to eat your cooking." He explained, trying hard not to snicker. "That idiot." "_D—Dakedo_—Igirisu-san…!" I protested. "But what?" England demanded calmly. "I like your cooking and I'm honest. Don't forget that. After all, Rondon, whatever you make is the best… Well… For me… Anyway. That America also got used at the taste. Hn! He doesn't know how to appreciate English Cuisine anyway, so you better not mind hi---" England told me when I felt my body move on my own and with full force, I hugged him until both of us fell to the floor. "Gomenasai, Igirisu-san…!!!" I started to cry. "I'm such a failure, I've never done anything right! Ever since you saved me from the big fire, I swore to myself I'll try my best not to be a burden but… But…!!!" I hesitated, pouring out how much a failure I was. England didn't say anything. He tapped my head and smiled. "I—Igirisu—" "Please don't say something as stupid as that." He cut me off. I looked at him in surprise as he looked away, blushing. "Ah—Eh—Well—That's because… Uh… How could I say this?" England panicked. "It's because…. Whatever you cook is always… Delicious to me… Honest…" I could only stare.

The clock striked at 12, and the cuckoo clock on my mantelpiece made a noisy cluck.

The gift!

But… Why do I feel like I don't want to give it…?

"It's late, Rondon. Let's forget about today and just go to sleep." England said, turning around.

No….

"IGIRISU-SAN!!!!" I called. I grabbed the kit and ran towards him. He turned to me, and before he can say something, I got the England doll I just finished and shoved it towards him. "H—Here!" I stuttered. "R—Rondon…." England stammered as he stared at the doll. "Th.. Thank you for always being there beside me, Igirisu-sama!!! And… Ha… Happy Birthday…" I stuttered as I turned around. Suddenly, two warm arms hugged me from behind. "I—Igirisu---" "_Arigato_, Rondon…" England murmured silently. "This is the best gift I've ever had…"

_Sachiko-chama, gomenasai! I'll surely make an IgirisuxSachiko next time! I'm still thinking of a RomanoxShiori but… no luck… jaa, matta nee, minna-chama~ _


End file.
